


The First Step

by Courtney621



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney621/pseuds/Courtney621
Summary: The Darcys attend a ball; Georgiana and Fitzwilliam spend the first half-hour hiding.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	The First Step

As everyone who was not named Mrs. Bennet had expected, the new Mr. and Mrs. Bingley lasted only a twelvemonth at Netherfield. Unprepared as she was for their move, Mrs. Bennet and her nerves suffered grievously, but to their friends and family at large, the Bingleys' relocation was seen as a good thing. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, in particular, were very pleased to have the Bingleys settled nearer to Derbyshire and rejoiced in the development.

Less gratifying, but not even remotely unexpected, was Mr. Bingley’s determination to celebrate his new estate by hosting a ball.

(“He is incorrigible,” Darcy had groaned when the invitation had arrived at Pemberley.)

The ball was lavish and grand, a credit to its hosts, but a careful observer might have noticed that two of the Bingleys' most important guests had disappeared early in the evening.

Elizabeth Darcy was not _precisely_ sure why Fitzwilliam and Georgiana had fled (she had her suspicions), nor where they had escaped to (though she had a shrewd idea); but she was certain that whatever the reason for their flight was, it was a good one, and she therefore endeavored to distract everyone from their absence.

***

Darcy had watched his sister closely that evening. Georgiana was paler than usual, and her eyes were wide and startled. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I am well," she whispered, trying to smile. 

Darcy was not convinced.

"Truly," she said. She was attempting valiantly to put on a brave face, but Darcy saw her lower lip quiver slightly.

He knew that lip quiver.

After a quick word to Elizabeth, Darcy took his sister's hand and whisked her out of the room. 

***

No matter whose house he was in, Darcy always found greatest refuge in the library. He ushered Georgiana in and looked around. 

“This is just about what I would have expected from Bingley,” he sighed. The offering was, at best, meager.

Georgiana gave a little huff of a laugh, but she still looked shaky and upset. Darcy led her gently to a chair and she sat down, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The Darcys, as a rule, did not love talking about their feelings. 

Georgiana paused, then nodded. 

"Do you need a moment?"

She nodded again, more vigorously. Darcy immediately moved to examine a shelf, leaving her to compose herself without his watching. 

"I have never been to a ball before," she said finally. She sounded miserable. "I panicked."

Darcy turned and went to her.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of," he said. "I have been panicking and hiding at balls for years. You are following in my footsteps."

He gave her a playful little nudge; it was what Elizabeth did when she teased him. Georgiana smiled slightly.

"I do not know what to do," she said quietly.

"Well, a certain amount of dancing is expected, unfortunately."

"I know _that_ ," she said, nudging him back. "But I am acquainted with scarcely anyone here. It is easier for you. You can dance with Elizabeth, and then with her sisters.”

“You can dance with Bingley.”

“That is _two dances_ , Fitzwilliam.”

“I will dance with you, if you will allow it.”

“That is still only four dances, and then I will be sitting down for the rest of the night.”

He wanted to make her smile again, to jolt her out of her low spirits. 

“I will lend you Elizabeth for another two.”

“ _Fitzwilliam_!”

He had seen her expression flicker.

“Only two, though. I do not like to share her.”

“ _Do_ be serious.”

“She would do it, you know, and not care what anyone thought.”

He had succeeded in amusing her, but only temporarily. 

He tried to remember who he had seen among the Bingleys’ guests before they had left. There really weren't many people whose company Georgiana would enjoy, and he certainly didn't want her anywhere near either of the Thomas brothers.

"Jonathan Metcalfe is here," he recalled suddenly. "You can dance with him."

The Darcys had known the Metcalfes for years; if Georgiana wasn't entirely comfortable with him, she would, at least, not suffer.

"He will have to ask me first."

"He will."

"Fitzwilliam," she said, looking horrified, "please do not _ask_ him to ask me."

"I was not intending to," he reassured her. "I am sure he will ask you without any suggestion from me."

Georgiana did not seem sure of this, but Jonathan was a quiet, reserved young man; Darcy was certain he would be just as relieved to see Georgiana’s familiar face as she was to see his.

"So that is eight dances settled," Darcy said. "Very respectable, I think."

"It is not just the dancing," she said, plucking absently at her gown.

He waited for her to continue. She seemed to be struggling with something. 

"It is just that I do not know how to act. I know nothing about dancing, or courtship, or love, or anything." She was very red. "I do not even know about friendship, really. No one ever likes me."

"That is not true," Darcy said. He did not know quite what to say to her. He had endured all of the same problems. The Darcys could be difficult to get to know. "Elizabeth liked you right away, and the Gardiners."

"But most people do not. I always make a disaster of things."

Darcy knew that feeling very well, too.

"Just look at Ramsgate."

"That was not your fault," Darcy said firmly, and probably too sternly. He had lost count of the number of times he had said it to her.

"But it is all I know!" Georgiana wailed. "The only experience I have with any of this comes from... from Mr. Wickham."

She refused to look at him now.

"I do not know how I am supposed to meet anyone, even to dance with them, when that is all I can think about."

He took her hand. "Do not worry about the dancing; I have already shown you how we have eight of your dances lined up. As for anything beyond that, you will meet the right person one day."

She had turned her face away from him.

"And Pemberley is your home for as long as you wish it to be."

"Even if I never marry and I stay there for the rest of my life?" Her voice was strained and halting. 

"For as long as you wish it to be," he repeated, "whether that is a year or ten years or forever."

She squeezed his hand, looking moderately less dispirited.

"You do not _need_ to marry, you know," he said delicately, "if you do not want to."

"I _do_ want to, though," she said. There was something embarrassed, even furtive, in her tone. "But only if it will be like you and Elizabeth. I would not want to be like our parents."

Their parents' marriage had been complicated, but as their mother had died when Georgiana was four and their father when she was eleven, Darcy was unsure if she understood the extent of it. They had certainly never spoken of it.

"Well," he said, "I am in no hurry to be rid of you, so you can take all the time you need. Any man would be lucky to have you, though very few would be worthy."

She did smile now, a little tearfully.

"You have to say that. You are my brother."

"I do not _have_ to say anything," he said obstinately. "And I would never lie to you."

Georgiana gave a tremulous little sigh. "I suppose we should return now."

"We can stay here for as long as you would like; the whole ball, if you feel you need to."

"No, no." She stood up and smoothed her gown. "I am ready."

Darcy offered her his arm and they made their way back to the crowd.

***

Bingley approached them immediately upon their reappearance to request Georgiana’s hand for the next two dances. Darcy gave her an encouraging sort of smile as Bingley led her away.

Elizabeth had not been far behind. 

"Is anything the matter?" she asked, taking the arm that Georgiana had vacated. 

"We just needed a moment to prepare ourselves for the evening."

He could tell from her expression that she had guessed what had happened.

"A young lady's first ball is always a little nerve-racking," she said. "Georgiana will do very well for herself, I am sure."

"I am afraid it was I who needed the moment. Georgiana was merely humoring me."

Elizabeth just smiled and squeezed his arm.

"I did promise you to her for a couple of dances. I hope you do not find it too great a presumption."

"On the contrary, I would be honored to stand up with her."

"And I would like to claim the next two for myself."

"Oh, I do believe I am rather owed them."

He glanced over at Georgiana, who was laughing shyly at whatever Bingley had just said. 

"You are a very good brother," Elizabeth said, leading him to the floor, "but she is in quite capable hands now and I must insist on commanding all of your attention."

She had assumed that expression, rather startlingly like Lady Catherine's, that she wore whenever she was being whimsically imperious.

"We could always sneak away and skip our dances entirely," he suggested in a low voice. "I know for a fact that the library is empty."

Her eyes sparkled. "I am saving that for _later_ , Fitzwilliam."

It might turn out to be an enjoyable ball after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as the prologue to a bigger project, and though it doesn’t really fit that purpose anymore, I think it works as a standalone.


End file.
